nlrfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape to the Moon 1
This is the first NLR: Escape to the Moon podcast, which aired on the 14th of January, 2012. It's participants were Discord, Kiwi_poo and Shadowstar38, and though Seanthebluesheep was supposed to participate, he was unable to. transcript Naki: And… welcome to the first ever Escape to the Moon pony podcast brought to you by the NLR: the New Lunar Republic, the best group on the Escapist. My name is Naki, and allow me to take the time to introduce the two other guests. And your names are? Kiwi: Umm… Kiwi Poo. N: Yeah Shadow: Shadowstar38 N: So we’re figuring out how to record this thing (?). Do you want me to just go ahead an call you Kiwi or Shadow? S: Yes. K: Sure N: Alright. So, one thing I want to ask is: most people in the group have a… I call it a ponysona, like what we are, so I just want to take the time to ask, Kiwi and Shadow, what are your ponysonas? What are you? You’re in a pony universe, what are you? K: Uh… Unicorn, I think. K&N: (...) K: Sorry N: What are you today? He’s not a pony he’s a- K: Uh, yeah, it’s a unicorn. N: And Shadow, what are you? S: Unicorn. Totally. N: Alright. Unicorns rule, pegasi drool, and nobody gives a hell, or damn about earth ponies. Okay. (…) Alright, so let me ask you this question: When I asked why did everyone- well, it seemed there was a majority of people who are choosing unicorn ponies over everything else… Well, maybe pegasus a little bit, but why would you choose to be a unicorn pony? K: Well, unicorns can self-levitate, so they’re better than pegasi in that way, and earth ponies can’t do magic at all, so… N: Damn. He’s trying to start a fight! Alright, Shadow, got anything to add, or is that pretty much… S: Nah, it’s just… Magic is the most useful skill, and ponies can’t pickup swords, though… whatever. N: Alright. There was another pony who was supposed to join us, his name is Sean, hope he’s okay he’s probably fixing(?) some stuff. I don’t know what ponysona he was. Does anyone know who he was? K: Maybe earth, because of his avatar on the Escapist? N: Yeah, that’s right. Alright, I’ll have to get with him later. Probably have to add him when we do this next time. Yay. New show is done. (?) Alright. I have a question for you all. Do any of you have any real-life brony stories? S: Um, I do. N: Ooh. Tish tish tish(?) S: Okay, so… I walk into my psychology class at my university, and my teacher has a picture of Pinkie Pie on the board, along with the (…) N: Why? S: ‘Cause, like… apparently bronies are psychologically interesting to him, and he wanted to study us. N: Ohh… Get into our minds. S: Yes, he leads the whole friggin’ brony study on the escapist and everything. N: Cool. So we’re being studied? Pretty much the psychological equivalent of a guinea pig. S: Well, yeah. He collected all this data and published it and everything. N: Ah. Is it somewhere online? S: Yeah, I’ll probably find it next time we’re on. N: Cool. If you ever find it, that’s something you’ll have to link and that’s something I’ll have to do when we post this on the Escapist; we’ll have to link it there. I’m sure someone (…)(?) “Wait, I want to read that!” and that’s interesting. Um… hey, Kiwi, you got any brony stories for us from real life? K: Um no. N: Aww…. K: As far as I know, we’re kind of an oppressed kind here. N: That’s right… where do you live again? K: Holland N: Oh, Holland. Cool. That’s one thing I love about the MLP fandom; we are international, baby. I bet there’s someone down in Antarctica like: “I like Rarity” K: Probably. N: Freezes his tail off. S: And then he died. N: Alright. Umm… I guess I should (get?) some questions here. Here’s an old story I have about a construction worker that had like Applejack’s cutie mark on his hardhat helmet, and that was like a few months ago. But recently, everyone knows about the blind-bag ponies? K: I heard about them S: Yes. Freaking awesome. N: Yeah, I’ve actually checked my Wal-Mart, there’s two around where I live, and I couldn’t find them, so I assumed “Okay, they didn’t put them out yet”, you know, ‘cause the news just broke maybe like a week ago, and I saw this toy department worker. I guess she was stocking all the toys and such, and she saw me looking an she automatically just noticed, like: “you’re a brony, huh?” and so of course, I play it off; I’m like “oh, no no no. I’m looking for something for my little sister”. She was like "mmm hmmm". And so I pull out a picture of these blind-bag ponies, thanks to the miracle of Google and the internet, on my cell phone, and she looks at it and she goes “damn it, we sold out of those early this morning”. What? S: Wow. N: I shit you not. I was like; “what?” So apparently there’s a group of bronies in my city, which (…) I gotta find these ponies! S: Wow. N: Yeah. So that’s my little story. So yeah, I am still searching for these blind-bag ponies. I don’t really want to collect them, but I have this idea; I want to make a chess-set out of them so I- S: I would totally learn chess for that. N: Yes you would. And you will love it. Yup, and of course everyone is hoping for… what? K: I don’t know. N: Plushies! K: Oh. S: Ah. Of course. K: Wait, don’t they already have them? N: There’s a whole bunch of fan ones, and let me tell you: they look beautiful, but… I think it was Saw, he’s in the main MLP group. He told me, he said like the Fluttershy one sold for like 3000 bucks (USD). K: Oh yeah, I heard about that… from you. S: Screw that. N: What do you mean, “screw that”? Hey, screw you! It’s MLP! S: 3000 dollars isn’t (…) N: 3000 dollars isn’t uhh… I don’t know. If I payed for one, it had better be 1:1 size, talk to me, and we go on fucking adventures together. S: What time is it? Pony time. N: Adve- oh, oh. Yeah, right, right, Time for ponies. Adventure time! Ah, that’s lovely. Alright. K: They have a pillow, though. N: Oh yeah K: Sorry, just checking it out. (?) N: Oh yeah, they do have the pillow. But then again, um I don’t know. I don’t think I would want that on my bed. But then again, I would pay for a full sized Princess Celestia on my bed. S: I know why… K: But she’d be… huge N: No… K: She’d be 1 meter… 2-no she’d be 1 meter 83 or something. N: Alright, math wizard. K: that’s… sorry. N: He did the math. (…) big white pony in your freaking bed! I do have those kind of friend who call me ‘dude’ a lot, so… I don’t know how the hell I explained that. It’s soft. Oh. Shadow, stop with those comments (Skype comments) S: Alright. N: I was just joking. I don’t care. Alright. Let’s move on to the little games I call “What if?” Just a little thing I want to start just to get where everybody thinks- where everybody’s head is at. And I kind of posted this on the Escapist a week ago, so some of you might already have thought about your choices. And the question is “who would you kick?” How I explain this is we have the mane 6, of course, who would you kick out of the mane 6? But the thing is, you have to replace them with a different pony. Like: forever they will be switched. K: They become a side character, or they ju- N: Well, yeah K; -st get removed from- N: no no no. Whoever gets kicked becomes a side character. Stopped at approx 8:30 mins. Work time: 1 hour, 45 minutes. Category:Podcast episodes